Harry Potter et l'Odre du Phénix by Sunny
by Sunny-Bzh
Summary: Lord Voldemort est de retour et Harry Potter va faire sa cinquième rentrée scolaire à Poudlard. Afin de mieux le protéger, Dumbledore apporte quelques modifications à ses conditions de vie.
1. Préf : La nuit peutêtre terrible parfois

_**A la mémoire de Romain Picard, Dieu ait ton âme Romain, je ne t'oublierai jamais... Toi mon ami...**_

**Préface**

**La nuit peut-être terrible parfois**

La nuit était tombée maintenant depuis presque deux heures dans les rues de Liverpool, mais cela n'empêchait pas Florence Legris, Fanny Guénolé, Kevin Le Dréau et Carry Le Brun de jouer dehors.

Ils s'amusaient, comme tous les soirs, à martyriser les plus jeunes qu'eux qu'ils croisaient. Ce soir là, ce fût la dernière fois pour eux…

Le jeune Romain Picard sortait de chez lui, pour se rendre chez sa mamie, qui habitait trois rues plus loin. Romain était en classe avec Florence, Fanny, Kevin et Carry, il était leur souffre-douleur, mais peut importe, ce soir Romain allait chez Mamie Reine, une sorcière de haut niveau, qui fût même, Directrice du Service de la Protection des moldus, au Ministère de la Magie Britannique. Il était fier d'aller chez sa grand-mère cette nuit, car elle allait lui montrer comment changer une table en cochon.

Il s'engagea donc, dans Charleston Street et remonta la rue tout en se rappelant la nuit précédente où Mamie reine lui avait montré comment changer un sachet de thé en tranche de jambon.

Arrivé à deux maisons de chez Mamie Reine, ses pires ennemis sortirent de l'ombre.

- Alors Picard, lança Fanny, prêt à te faire mettre en pièces…

- Les profs ou les pions ne sont plus là pour te protéger, continua Florence.

Romain commença à reculer, mais Kevin était derrière…

- Où tu crois aller comme ça ? s'exclama Florence

- On n'en a pas fini avec toi, reprit Fanny

Kevin lui prit les mains pour lui maintenir derrière le dos et Fanny lui décrocha une gifle qui résonna dans toute la rue. Romain sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais se retient pour ne pas faire leur faire plaisir

- Alors Picard, dit Carry, le blâme, ce n'est pas toi qui l'eu en fin d'année…

Elle lui mit une paire de gifles, sous la violence des gifles, la lèvre inférieure de Romain se mit à saigner.

- As-tu compris MINABLE, cria Fanny

- Ouais, reprit Florence, et …

Quelque chose était arrivée dans le ciel. Le ciel indigo parsemé d'étoile était devenu tout à coup complètement noir et sans lumière. Les étoiles, la lune, les lampadaires brumeux de chaque coté de la rue s'étaient évanouis. Le ronronnement des voitures et les murmures des arbres étaient partis. La douce soirée était soudaine d'un froid perçant, mordant. Ils étaient entourés d'une obscurité totale, impénétrable, silencieuse, comme si une main géante avait posé un épais manteau glacial sur toute la rue, les aveuglant.

Les voix terrifiées de Fanny et Florence parviennent aux oreilles de Romain.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? A-Arrête !

- Je ne fais rien ! s'écria Romain

VLAN

Romain sentit un poing lui saisir la tête et le soulever. De petites lumières blanches étincelèrent devant lui, il eu l'impression que sa tête avait était hachée en deux un instant plus tard, il atterrit violemment sur le sol.

Il entraperçût alors une silhouette imposante, encapuchonnée, glissant vers lui, flottant au-dessus du sol, sans pieds ni tête visible sous sa robe, aspirant la nuit en avançant, il repensa à tous ses mauvais souvenirs.

Il y eut alors un hurlement et un éclair vert, cela quatre fois, le sang de Romain se glaça, tandis que la silhouette s'avança toujours vers lui, deux mains grises, visqueuses pleine de croûtes et de cicatrices se glissèrent hors de sa robe, prête à l'attraper, mais une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien retentit dans cette terrible nuit.

- SPERO PATRONUM ! SPERO PATRONUM !

Mamie Reine arriva essoufflée en robe de chambre écossaise. Ses boucles grisonnantes sortaient de son filet à cheveux, sa baguette magique en l'air et ses pieds étaient à moitié sortis de ses pantoufles en tissu écossais.

- Ça va mon chéri ? demanda t-elle

Mais Romain était incapable de parler, la lumière était revenue et les quatre corps de Fanny, Florence, Kevin et Carry étaient là, étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix.

- Ils-Ils sont…

- Oui mon chéri, répondit Mamie Reine, ils sont morts.

- Mais comment, s'écria Romain en pleurs, c'était quoi ces éclairs verts ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, mon chéri, lui répondit sa grand-mère

C'est alors que trois personnes apparurent soudainement devant eux.

- Reine, que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda un petit homme replet vêtu d'une longue cape à fines rayures et un chapeau melon.

- Bonsoir monsieur le ministre, c'est incompréhensible, j'ai vu Vous-Savez-Qui, ici, Monsieur Le Ministre, je le croyais mort… et des détraqueurs…

- Harry Potter avait raison, s'exclama le ministre à l'intention des deux autres personnes présentes, messieurs les aurors, pouvez-vous aller voir Albus Dumbledore tout de suite et organiser une réunion d'urgence avec les personnes qu'il souhaite?

- Bien Monsieur Fudge, à plus tard, répondit un auror avant de disparaître.

Monsieur Fudge se retourna vers Mamie Reine pour lui raconter toute l'histoire :

- Reine, il faut que je vous dise, comme vous le savez, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers vient d'avoir lieu au Collège Poudlard et Harry Potter était l'un des champions. Lors de la troisième tache, le trophée fut transformé en portoloin et il fut transporté avec Cédric Diggory auprès des fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui. Grâce à un puissant rituel de magie noire, réussit à retrouver son corps grâce à une potion composée à base d'ossement du père de Vous-Savez-Qui, du sang de Harry Potter et d'une main de l'un de ses fidèle. Il a aussi tué Cédric Diggory, le fils de Diggory.

- Mais c'est une catastrophe, hurla Mamie Reine.

- Je sais, Reine, reprit le Ministre, je vous demande de garder cela secret pour le moment et, si vous le permettez, il faudra que je fasse subir à votre petit-fils le sortilège d'oubliette.

- Je comprends parfaitement, dit Reine, mais j'aimerais pouvoir le faire moi-même, car que va penser s'il vous voit ensuite transplaner?

- Vous n'avez pas perdu la main, Reine, allez à bientôt, s'exclama la Ministre en serrant la main de Mamie Reine.

Il transplana et Mamie Reine s'approcha de son petit-fils :

- Je suis désolée mon petit chéri, mais je suis obligée.

Elle lui prit la main et transplana chez elle.

- Voilà, je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé ce soir, dit Mamie Reine. Il y a treize ans, avant que je ne prenne ma retraite, un sorcier a très mal tourné. Ce sorcier s'appelait Voldemort, mais tout le monde l'appelle Vous-Savez-Qui ou alors Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom, car tout le monde en a peur. Son plus grand plaisir était de tuer des moldus, c'est à dire des gens comme toi et tes parents adoptifs. Mais le 31 octobre 1990, il a tué un couple, M. et Mrs Potter puis il a essayé de tuer leurs fils, Harry Potter. Mais pour une raison qu'on ignore, le petit alors âgé de un peu plus d'un an, a détruit ses pouvoirs. Plusieurs l'ont cru mort. Depuis, ce garçon est entré à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Il y à une semaine, lors d'un tournoi qui oppose les trois grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe, il fut capturé par les fidèles du mage noir. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs ramené à la vie grâce à une potion.

- Alors tout le monde est en danger, s'exclama Romain

- Oui, mais tu ne vas plus t'en souvenir, dit Mamie Reine en sortant sa baguette magique et en la dirigeant vers son petit-fils allongé sur son lit, OUBLIETTE.

Aussitôt le regard de Romain se fit lointain, les plis de son front s'effacèrent et une expression d'indifférence rêveuse apparut sur son visage. Apparurent les symptômes d'une modification de la mémoire provoquée par un sortilège d'Amnésie.

- Voilà, mon petit chéri, dit Mamie Reine, dors mon petit, dors.

Elle embrassa son petit-fils et redescendit dans le salon, où elle s'installa dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir. Elle y passa toute la nuit.

Pendant ce temps-là, à 400 kilomètres de là, Harry Potter était monté dans sa chambre, s'était déshabillé et glissé dans son lit en boxer.

Il s'endormit paisiblement sans savoir qu'à des kilomètres de Privet Drive, Voldemort avait tué quatre jeunes dans une rue avec des détraqueurs à Liverpool.

Durant la nuit, il cria dans son sommeil :

- NON, PAS CEDRIC ! NE LE TUE PAS C'EST MOI QUE TU VEUX, PAS LUI IL NE T'A RIEN FAIT !

- AVADA KEDAVRA

Mais Cédric s'écroula par terre, les bras en croix, mort.


	2. Chap 1 : La fuite de Harry

Chapitre premier

La fuite d'Harry

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, sa cicatrice en sang. Elle lui faisait extrêmement mal. Il se leva et alla à son bureau pour écrire une lettre à son parrain :

_Cher Sirius,_

_ Depuis la mort de Cédric, je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars en revoyant la scène, mais également des choses qui ne se sont jamais produites. A chaque fois, je suis en sueur et ma cicatrice saigne._

_ Je peux en parler à personne ici, J'EN AI MARRE, SIRIUS JE T'EN SUPPLIE VIENS-ME CHERHER, JE MEURS à MON TOUR ICI._

_ Si quelqu'un peut me comprendre, c'est bien toi, alors fais quelque chose pour ton filleul qui n'a plus envie de vivre. Je, je ne peux même pas écrire cette lettre sans pleurer, je en peux plus Sirius. Je ne veux plus continuer comme ça, fais quelque chose avant que ça aille trop loin…_

_Je t'embrasse très fort._

_Harry_

Il donna la lettre à Hedwige qui s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte et retourna dans son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps silencieusement.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fût réveillé par Hedwige de bonne heure, elle ramenait la réponse de Sirius.

_Mon petit Harry,_

_Je sais que c'est extrêmement dur ce que tu as vécu la semaine dernière en compagnie de Cédric, mais il ne faut pas te laisser abattre pour autant, beaucoup de monde a besoin de toi_

_(Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Cho…). Pense bien à ça._

_De plus, tu es mon seul souvenir de mes merveilleux amis, ne commets pas cette erreur, je vais venir très bientôt te voir en cachette. Nous irons nous promener toute une journée._

_Sache également que je t'aime plus que tout sur cette terre, tu es un peu comme mon fils, celui qui m'aide à tenir le coup. Qui me donne le courage de rester cacher tout le temps, c'est toi ma force, alors si tu pars, je n'aurais plus rien pour me retenir._

_Je te dis à très bientôt et si tu as quoi que soit, envoie-moi Hedwige._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ton Parain Sirius qui t'aime._

Il s'habilla et descendit avec un peu plus de joie prendre son petit déjeuner. Les Dursley était déjà levés et l'Oncle Vernon avait sa grosse tête en forme de ballon de rugby plongé dans le « Times », lorsque Harry franchit la porte de la cuisine, il leva sa tête du « Times » et quand il vu la tête de son neveu, sa tête prit la couleur d'une betterave rouge à moustache et lui cria :

- VA TE COIFFER, TOUT DE SUITE ET PREPARE LE BACON ET LES ŒUFS POUR TA TANTE.

- Dans tes rêves, lui cracha Harry en pleine figure, je ne suis pas votre esclave…

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de me dire, hurla t'il en se levant.

- LA FERME, lui répondit-il, tu me casse les pieds mais sérieux !

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait ainsi à son oncle, et celui-ci s'en était aperçu, Harry le défiait du regard. C'est alors que son énorme cousin Dudley arriva dans la cuisine, après avoir entendu les hurlements de son père. Il les trouva face à face à ce regarder d'œil très mauvais. Il décida alors de se jeter sur Harry. Mais Harry fût plus rapide que lui, il se poussa et Dudley s'étala de tout son long. Harry se dirigea vers lui, le retourna et se mit à califourchon sur son cousin et commença à lui donner des coups de poings en pleine figure. Dudley hurlait, l'oncle Vernon, essaya d'attraper son neveu, mais celui-ci lui décocha un coup en pleine figure. Sous tout ce bruit, la tante Pétunia entra dans la cuisine et resta figé sur la scène. Harry sortit de la cuisine par la salle à manger. Dans l'entrée, il prit le sac à main de sa tante, il sortit en claquant la porte et partit en direction de la gare du quartier.

Une heure plus tard, il était dans les rues de Southampton. Il avait le cœur gros, honteux de l'acte qu'il venait de commettre. Il détestait les Dursley, mais il savait que c'était eux qui l'avaient recueilli après la mort de ses parents. Une larme coula le long de sa joue pendant qu'il rentrait dans un petit café sur le port pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Il passa sa journée à marcher et à acheter des petites pour lui puis vers 18h30, il reprit le train pour retourner à Privet Drive où il arriva à 20h15. Les Dursley n'étaient pas là, alors il prépara le dîner et mangea. Avant de monter se coucher à 21h30, il laissa un mot à son oncle et à sa tante pour s'excuser de ce qui s'était passé le matin.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et se mit au lit en boxer. Les Dursley rentrèrent à 22h00, son énorme cousin Dudley monta les escaliers très bruyamment avant de redescendre aussi tapageusement.


	3. Chap 2 : Une surprise pour Harry

Une surprise pour Harry

2

Une surprise pour Harry

Une heure avant, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur du Collège Poudlard, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, était en réunion dans son bureau. Il y avait la directrice adjointe : Minerva McGonagall, le Ministre de la Magie : Cornelius Fudge et M. et Mrs Weasley.

Molly, la situation est suffisamment grave pour que je vous le demande, commença Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort étant de retour, Harry n'est plus en sécurité dans le monde Moldu, chez son oncle et sa tante.

Albus, croyez-vous vraiment qu'il soit en sécurité chez Arthur et Molly ? demanda le professeur McGonagall

Non, répondit Dumbledore, c'est pour cela que la famille Weasley, si Cornelius est d'accord, vient habiter dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Mme Weasley

Ce que j'essaie de dire, dit Dumbledore, c'est qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, une nouvelle maison sera édifiée prés du terrain de Quidditch, selon les souhaits de la famille. Ils viendront habiter avec Harry dedans.

Tout le monde le regarda et il repris la parole :

Molly, une dernière chose, continua Dumbledore, comme vous le savez, le poste de professeur Contre les Forces du Mal est une fois de plus vacant, je me demandais si cela vous intéresseriez de devenir professeur de cette matière, car si mes souvenirs sont bons vous avez toujours obtenu le maximum de points aux devoirs, au temps ou j'étais votre professeur, Molly.

Vous me flattez, Albus, répondit Molly, je veux bien tenter ma chance.

Très bien, conclu Dumbledore, quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ? Ah ! J'oublié, pour assurer la sécurité de Harry et de sa nouvelle famille, une organisation va être créer, ce sera l'Ordre du Phœnix. Elle sera constituée de tous les professeurs de Poudlard, des Aurors du Ministère et d'autres grands sorciers du monde.

Albus, lança McGonagall, il serait temps de se mettre en route pour Little Whinging pour annoncer la nouvelle à Harry et sa famille.

Arthur rentra au Terrier pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses enfants tandis que les autres transplana jusqu'à Privet Drive.

Il était presque 23h00 quand ils arrivèrent chez Harry et sonna à la porte. La tante Pétunia ouvrit la porte et resta figé, l'oncle Vernon arriva suivit du gros Dudley.

Bonsoir, Pétunia, lança Dumbledore, cela faisait longtemps.

Dudley partit en courant et hurlant, ce qui fit descendre Harry de sa chambre.

Pouvons-nous entrer ? demanda Dumbledore

Elle finit par les laisser rentrer au moment où Harry arriva en bas des escaliers en s'exclamant :

Professeur Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mrs Weasley, M. le Ministre, que faites-vous là ? A cette-ci ?

Bonsoir Potter, lança McGonagall, nous sommes venus parler à votre oncle et votre tante.

Ils s'installèrent au salon et Dumbledore explique à M. et Mrs Dursley ce qui c'était passé depuis 4 ans, et le retour de Voldemort. La tante pétunia fondit en larmes et trembla comme une feuille, ce qui étonna Harry au plus haut point.

C'est pour ça, continua Dumbledore, compte tenu des circonstances, il serait préférable pour Harry et pour vous qu'il aille vivre chez une famille de sorcier dans l'enceinte du collège.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il quitter les Dursley, il croisa le regard de Molly et il su que c'était chez les parents de Ron qu'il allait.

Cette famille sera la famille Weasley, où Molly est présente, elle viendra prendre Harry la semaine prochaine. Je vous laisse en attendant Dobby…

Dobby, s'exclama Harry

Oui, reprit Dumbledore, comme ça si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit, il viendra me chercher. Ne vous inquiéter pas, il est invisible aux yeux des Moldus. Ne vous inquiéter, non plus s'il fait le ménage ou d'autres choses, Harry vous expliquera, Dobby est un Elfe de Maison.

Dobby apparut dans un claquement de doigts.

Bonsoir Dobby, lança Harry

Aussitôt il se prosterna à ses pieds :

Monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby est très fier de servir la famille de Monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby voudrais s'excuser auprès de sa famille pour ce qu'il a fait il y à 3 ans, le gâteau dans la cuisine.

Cela est passer Dobby, répondit Harry.

Tout le monde se leva, Molly alla voir Harry et le prit dans ses bras en lui disant :

Ne t'inquiète pas, la semaine va passer vite

Puis le groupe partit.

Harry va te coucher ! S'écria l'oncle Vernon.

Harry s'apprêta à quitter le salon, lorsque quelque chose le retient.

Passe une bonne nuit, dit la tante pétunia en l'embrassant.

Dudley regarda sa mère car jamais il ne l'avait vu parler à Harry si gentiment, et encore moins lui faire la bise. Harry fut aussi étonné que son gros cousin et ils montent tous les deux se coucher.

15


	4. Chap 3 : La vraie nature des Dursley

**Chapitre trois**

**La vraie nature des Dursley**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla sans que la tante Pétunia ne le réveille en tambourinant à sa porte. Il s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Or celui-ci ne fut pas servit dans la cuisine comme tous les matins, mais dans la salle à manger.

Il y avait sur la table du café, du chocolat, des croissants, des petits pains au chocolat, des toasts, du beurre, de la marmelade et de la confiture.

La tante Pétunia s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

Bien dormi, mon chéri ? lança t-elle

Oui, très bien, et toi ? répondit Harry

L'oncle Vernon fit son entrée et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant :

Alors mon bonhomme, bien dormi ?

Oui, très bien, répondit Harry, est ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe au juste, depuis que Dumbledore est venu vous êtes tout gentil, or ces 13 dernières années vous m'avez mené la vie dure et …

Oublions le passé, lança la tante pétunia, il faut que tu saches qui était ta famille du coté de ta mère. Tout commence il y à 26 ans, mon père, Apollon Picott, qui était concierge de Poudlard à l'époque ,en 1976, est arrivé à la maison pour nous emmener Lily et moi là-bas pour passer des tests pour rentrer au collège. Le professeur Dippet, le directeur l'a fait, mais il n'y avait que Lily qui possédait des , on m'a dit que j'étais une Cracmole, une sorcière dépourvue de pouvoirs magique .Je suis rentrée chez moi. La rentrée de septembre 1976, Lily rentra au collège Poudlard et moi au collège du quartier. Elle rentra pendant les vacances et nous montra ce qu'elle savait faire. Et moi je restais là à ruminer ma colère. Mais en mai 1981, Lily arriva sur son balai et nous expliqua que père s'était tourné vers la Magie Noire. Le professeur Dippet arriva également en balai et nous dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour tuer sa famille, ce qui était le prix à payer pour devenir Mangemort. C'est alors que des cris ont retentis dans la rue et père et Lord Voldemort tuaient du monde dans la rue. Dippet sortit sa baguette ainsi que Lily, mais le professeur Dippet à essayer de l'arrêter mais il reçu un éclair vert de la part du mage noir et tomba raid mort sur le sol. Père s'approcha de mère et lança un sort qui la fit tomber et des cloques apparurent sur sa figure. Et Lily s'approcha et père lança un sort et un éclair vert apparut et Lily l'évita de justesse et lança le même sort et père tomba raid mort, alors Lord Voldemort a jeté un sort (imperium) à Lily pour qu'elle me tue, mais au lieu de ça elle lui a jeté un sort (endoloris) pour qu'il ait mal et il s'est roulé par terre. Un sorcier du ministère est arrivé et a dit à ma sœur de nous accompagner à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, mais elle à pris son balai en déclarant « je suis désolée, mais je viens de tuer mon père, j'ai besoin d'être seule » et elle transplana. Moi est ma mère sommes restés 3 jours à Sainte-Mangouste. Peu de temps après, j'ai rencontré Vernon et nous nous sommes mariés. J'ai appris que Lily elle aussi s'était mariée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à l'enterrement de mère, elle était enceinte de toi. C'est également à cette occasion que j'ai rencontré pour la seule et unique fois ton père. Moi aussi j'étais enceinte de Dudley. Puis un beau matin je t'ai trouvé sur le pas de la porte. En lisant la lettre j'ai été effondrée, C'est alors que j'ai raconté la vérité à Vernon. Nous t'avons aimé, mais le jour de tes 2 ans, Dudley t'a pincée, tu l'as fait volé à travers la pièce et il a atterrie dans le gâteau que je venais de faire pour ton anniversaire. J'ai contacté Albus Dumbledore qui ma expliqué que compte tenu de l'attaque, tes pouvoirs s'étaient développé un peu plus tôt que prévu. Nous pensions que de te traiter comme nous l'avons fait, cela détruirait tout ce qu'il y avait de magique en toi. J'étais malade tous les soirs. Mais quand le géant Hagrid est venu t'annoncer ton admission à Poudlard, nous nous sommes rendu compte que nos efforts s'étaient révélé nuls, nous étions fous, car nous ne voulions pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à tes parents. Alors excuse-nous de tout le mal que l'on t'a fait. Depuis 4 ans que tu es élève là-bas, j'ai peur pour toi, et là j'ai encore plus peur, car s'il arrive quelque chose ici, je n'ai pas assez de pouvoirs pour nous défendre, alors je pense que Mme Weasley seras plus à même de te protéger.

Puis elle le prit dans ses bras, finalement Harry trouva triste de partir la semaine suivante avec la mère de Ron. Mais il oublia sa tristesse quand il arriva à Poudlard et qu'il vit la nouvelle maison qui avait été construite à son intention et celle de la famille Weasley.

C'était une très grande maison blanche et rouge, elle était toute neuve de 4 étages.

Quand il rentra, il fut émerveillé : un grand hall qui donnait accès à un escalier, à un grand salon, une cuisine et une salle à manger.

Molly lui montra sa chambre, c'était une grande pièce aux couleurs de la maison de Gryffondor, un lit de 2 personnes à baldaquin aux rideaux rouge avec des lions brodés dessus. Il vit une porte et demanda :

Elle donne où cette porte ?

A la chambre d'Hermione, répondit Molly

Elle va dormir dans la maison aussi ? s'exclama Harry

Oui, Dumbledore à penser que se serait mieux que l'on ne vous sépare pas, répondit Molly.

Il y avait également un canapé et un bureau dans la chambre ainsi qu'une grande armoire à miroirs et …

Une bibliothèque, s'écria Harry en s'approchant.

Oui, dit Molly, c'est Dumbledore qu'il la mise ainsi que les livres.

C'est gentil à lui, dit Harry.

C'est alors que Ron arriva dans la chambre.

Salut vieux, lança t-il, alors comment tu trouves la nouvelle maison ?

Génial, s'écria Harry, ta chambre elle est où ?

Au fond du couloir a droite, répondit Ron.

Il lui montra les autres chambres où il vit le reste de la famille Weasley : Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George et Ginny qui avait tous leurs chambres individuelles mais légèrement plus petites que la sienne.

Ron l'aida à s'installer avant qu'ils n'aillent tous dîner et le soir il se coucha et rêva d'Hermione qui devait arriver dans quelques jours.


	5. Chap 4 : La nouvelle vie à Poudlard

Chapitre quatre

La nouvelle vie à Poudlard

Le lendemain Harry alla avec Ron, Fred, George, Bill et Charlie jouait au quidditch sur le terrain. Au bout de 15 minutes de jeu, ils eut la surprise de voir les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick venir avec leurs balais jouer avec eux. Harry était aux anges, mais quand le lendemain le professeur Dumbledore et Hagrid se viennent eux aussi se joindre aux autres professeurs déjà dans le groupe, Harry ne put exprimer sa joie et joua contre ses professeurs.

Le 20 juillet, Hermione arriva à son tour accompagné par le professeur Rogue, habillé en moldu (un jean bleu ciel, basket et une chemise délavée bleu), elle, elle abordait une mini jupe et un débardeur au dos nu.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de ses amis en les embrassants chacun leur tour ainsi que Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy et Ginny.

Tous les jours ils prenaient tous leurs repas dans la grande salle avec tous les professeurs de Poudlard.

Le 31 juillet, Hagrid alla trouver le trio, qui était près du lac, pour leur dire qu'ils étaient attendus dans la grande salle.

Harry eut la surprise de sa vie : toute la famille Weasley, tous les professeurs ainsi que Sirius et Lupin étaient sous une banderole :

**Joyeux Anniversaire Harry Potter 1987 – 2002 = 15 ans **

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! Crièrent tout le monde même Ron et Hermione qui était dans la confidence.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ouvrit ses cadeaux et trouva de la part de Dumbledore des livres sur la magie, de la part de McGonagall elle lui offrit un équipement de quidditch, Rogue lui un chaudron en étain tout neuf, Mme Bibine ,elle, un nécessaire à balais pour voyage. Sirius lui avais apporté le plus de choses : une robe de sorcier autre que celle de Poudlard avec le chapeau assorti, des livres et des babioles. Hermione, elle, lui offrit des lentilles de contact, car Harry lui avait confié quelque semaine plus tôt qu'il en avait marre de ses lunettes. Hagrid lui offrit une très grande cage pour Hedwige, sa chouette blanche et quant à Ron, il lui offrit une montre, car la sienne avait rendu l'âme l'année précédente lors de la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Un soir du mois d'août, Harry se décida enfin à parler à Hermione des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis quelque temps.

- Hermione, dit Harry, cela te dirait, une promenade au clair de lune ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit celle-ci.

Ils sortirent donc faire une promenade autour du lac, au bout d'un moment Harry dit :

- Hermione assis toi s'il te plait, il faut que je te parle.

- D'accord, répondit-elle

Ils s'essayèrent et Harry regarda Hermione comme il ne l'avait jamais regardé auparavant. Elle avait changé physiquement, elle devenait une femme et Harry sourit de plus belle.

- Que voulais-tu me dire Harry ? questionna Hermione

Harry rougit, mais ne se dégonfla pas :

- Hermione, dit-il, cela va faire 5 ans que l'on se connaît, nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, pas vrai ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione.

- Nous avons changé, mûrit et nos sentiments se sont accrus. Oh ! Mione ! Cela va peut-être te sembler bizarre mais … mais… Je t'aime.

- Voilà, le plus dur était fait, reste à savoir si Hermione ressentait la même chose pour lui.

- Oh ! Harry, dit-elle, tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, je le voyais dans tes yeux, tes regards sur moi me faisaient chaud, alors au lieu de papoter, montre-le-moi…

Harry et Hermione se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, ils se souriaient et se rapprochèrent plus près. Ils approchèrent leurs lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent.

**Cela ce passe dans la tête de nos deux tourtereaux en même temps : Mon premier baiser, cela a un goût légèrement salé, c'était peut-être la tarte aux poireaux du dîner ?**

Ils se décollèrent en se regardant.

- Oh ! Harry, dit Hermione, je t'aime moi aussi, je ne voudrais plus jamais te quitter…

- Moi non plus, répondit Harry.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Vers 1h30 du matin, ils retournèrent à la maison des Weasley et se couchèrent dans leurs lits respectifs.

Malheureusement, la fin des vacances arriva trop vite au goût de tout le monde et ils furent bientôt tous les premiers au Banquet de Bienvenue.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, que faites vous là ?dit Seamus, qui venait de s'asseoir.

- C'est une longue histoire et je pense que le Professeur Dumbledore va vous l'expliquer avant la cérémonie de la répartition, répondit Harry.

- Vous avez reçu votre liste de fourniture ? Demanda Neville, il y a tout un parchemin pour la DCFM. (**D**éfense **C**ontre les **F**orces du **M**al)

- Je me demande qui sera le prof cette année ! s'exclama Dean

- Peut-être un déglingué de la tête, dit Seamus.

Ils s 'interrompit, car les professeurs rentraient et dans la grande salle et s'installaient à leur table. Harry, Hermione et les enfants Weasley furent stupéfaits de voir Mrs Weasley dans le groupe des professeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore demanda le silence.

- Avant que les premières années n'arrivent, j'aurais quelques petites choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord comme je vous l'ai dit à la fin de l'année dernière, Lord Voldemort est de retour plus puissant que jamais. Pour assurer votre sécurité des changements auront lieu dans l'école. Ce que veut Voldemort, vous le savez tous, c'est tuer Harry Potter. C'est pourquoi, j'ai donc inviter la famille Weasley, qui sont des amis de longues dates,à vivre ici pour qu'ils puissent veiller sur Harry. Les Weasley ont donc emménagé durant le mois de juillet près du terrain de quidditch. D'autre part, nous accueillons Molly Weasley comme professeur de DCFM, Severus Rogue, ayant accepté de reprendre sa place en tant que Mangemort pour mettre essayer de mettre ainsi un terme aux agissements de Voldemort. Comme il sera absent plusieurs fois pendant l'année, c'est moi qui assurai ses cours.

Tout le monde se regarda, surtout Harry et ses amis.

- Bon puisque tout est dit, que l'on accueille les premières années!s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers la grande porte qui s'ouvrit, comme par magie.

Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la grande salle suivit du groupe des premières années qui allait prendre place après la cérémonie de la réparation avec eux, aux tables respectifs des maisons, suivit par Hagrid.

Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-elle, lorsque que le Choixpeau aura fini sa chanson, je vous appellerai et le placerai sur votre tête. Vous serez alors repartits dans les différentes maisons, qui ont pour noms : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Le Choixpeau se mit à chanter :

_Vous êtes venu à POUDLARD_

_En émoi mais grâce à moi vous ne vous tromperez_

_Pas, c'est moi qui vous guide car je décide_

_Des 4 maisons qui vous conduiront_

_A votre mission :_

_Les plus braves et les plus forts _

_Iront à GRYFFONDOR._

_Les malicieux et les goguenards _

_Iront à SERPENTARD._

_Ceux qui ont envie de tout connaître_

_SERDAIGLE les accueillera peut être._

_Ceux de POUFSOUFFLE aiment travailler _

_Leur patience est proverbiale._

_Faites-moi confiance_

_Je suis doté d'un cerveau_

_Faites-moi confiance car je suis un chapeau pensant._

- Je commence, reprit McGonagall, McMillan Myriam.

Une petite fille blonde monta sur l'estrade et s'installa sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête et il lui tomba devant les yeux.

Aux bouts de quelques instants, le Choixpeau cria :

- GRYFFONDOR

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la Grande salle pendant que Myriam rejoignait sa table et McGonagall reprit :

- Vartan Darina

Une petite fille brune s'avança, tremblante de peur, et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau lui tomba sur les yeux.

- SERDAIGLE, cria le Choixpeau au bout de quelques instants.

Elle rejoignit la table des Serdaigle sous les applaudissements de ceux-ci.

- Malerfoy Killien, dit McGonagall

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs s'avança, trébucha sur l'estrade et s'étala de tout son long sur celle-ci sous les railleries de toute la salle, mais ils cessèrent quand ils ne le virent pas se relever.

Tous les professeurs se levèrent en même temps pour mieux le voir. Mme Pomfresh s'avança pour l'ausculter.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit-elle, vite.

- Vous pouvez l'emmener, Pompom, dit le professeur Dumbledore

- Brancardus, dit Mme Pomfresh

Un brancard apparut et ils partirent tous les deux. La cérémonie reprit et se termina 30 minutes plus tard.

- Maintenant que chacun s'est vu attribué une maison, dit Dumbledore, je vais vous énoncer quelques point du règlement inté premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves de pénètrer dans la forêt qui entoure le château. D'autre part, notre concierge M. Rusard, m'a rappelé de vous dire qu'une nouvelle liste d'objets interdits dans les couloirs à été mise à jour, toute personne désirant en prendre connaissance peut la consulter dans la bureau de M. Rusard. Bien, nous allons pouvoir étancher notre soif et assouvir notre appétit. Que le banquet commence !

Les victuailles et les pichets de jus de citrouille apparurent sur la table, Harry et ses amis commencèrent à dîner copieusement.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore déclara :

- Maintenant, nous allons chanter l'hymne du collège, chacun chantera sur l'air de son choix.

Il fit apparaître une énorme banderole avec les paroles dessus :

_**Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard**_

_**Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,**_

_**Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve**_

_**Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve**_

_**On veut avoir la tête bien pleine**_

_**Jusqu'à avoir la migraine**_

_**Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,**_

_**Qui mijote dans nos crânes,**_

_**Oblige-nous à tout étudier,**_

_**Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,**_

_**Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse**_

_**Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.**_

Les chanteurs en herbe terminèrent leur chanson à des moments différents, après quoi Harry, Hermione et les enfants Weasley regagnèrent la maison Weasley après avoir dit bonsoir aux autres Gryffondor.


	6. Chap 5 : Les nominations surprises

**Chapitre cinq**

**Les nominations surprises**

- ça fait tout de même bizarre d'aller dormir ailleurs que la Tour de Gryffondor, s'exclama Hermione.

- Ce qui fait bizarre, continua Ron, c'est que toute ma famille vivent, mangent et dorment dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé au même moment où Madame Weasley fit irruption dans la chambre accompagnée du Professeur McGonagall.

- Bonsoir à vous tous, dit McGonagall, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire, tout d'abord, Potter, comme vous le savez Olivier Dubois étant parti il y à deux ans après ses études, la place de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor vous revient, compte tenu que vous êtes le meilleur attrapeur que Gryffondor n'ait jamais eu…

- Vous blaguez là ? coupa Harry

- Ai- je l'air de plaisanter, Potter, dit McGonagall, alors acceptez-vous le poste qui vous est offert ?

- Quelle question, s'exclama Harry, bien sûr que j'accepte cette chance…

- Bien, je vous laisse le soin de prévenir les autres de l'équipe, reprit McGonagall. Granger, le nouveau Préfet de Gryffondor a eu un accident en allant prendre le Poudlard-Express, il ne sera pas présent de l'année, alors si vous acceptez, vous pouvez prendre ce poste.

- J'accepte avec plaisir, dit-elle en pleurant.

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et McGonagall sourit de les voir ainsi, mais ne dit rien. Elle donna à Hermione un insigne avec « P » et Harry l'embrassa passionnément.

- Compte tenu de la distance qui sépare ici à la tour, dit-elle en souriant de plus belle, le Professeur Dumbledore vous a fabriquez un portoloin. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et à demain matin.

Elle s'apprêta à sortir quand elle se retourna et rajouta :

- J'oubliais, nous avons retrouver Messieurs Malefoy, Crable et Goyle dans un compartiment du Poudlard-Express à l'arrivée du train à la voie 9 ¾, inconscient. Ils ont été conduits à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste où ils se trouvent encore.

Elle sortit et tout le monde, même Mrs Weasley éclatèrent de rires. Dix minutes plus tard, une fois après avoir dit bonsoir à tout le monde, ils allèrent se coucher. Mais Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent sur le canapé pour s'embrasser. A 22h45, ils se quittèrent pour aller se coucher.


	7. Chap 6 : Les emplois du tps et 1er cours

**Chapitre six**

**Les emplois du temps des cinquièmes****années et premiers cours**

Le lendemain matin, Madame Weasley réveilla toute la maison quinze minutes plus tôt en leur expliquant qu'ils leur faudrait cinq minutes pour se rendre au château et que le petit déjeuner était servi dans la grande salle.

Une fois lavés et habillés, ils rejoignirent le château où leurs condisciples de Gryffondor les attendaient.

- Salut ! Lança Neville. Alors cette première nuit hors de la tour sans vos copains, c'était comment ?

- Très bien, répondit Harry, si tu veux, tu pourras venir visiter après le déjeuner ?

- Ouais ! s'exclama t'il

- Miss Granger, cria le professeur McGonagall, pouvez-vous venir ? s'il vous plait.

Hermione se leva et suivit les autres Préfets.

- Cela explique pourquoi, s'exclama Angelina Johnson une des attrapeuses de quidditch de Gryffondor, c'était McGonagall qui à montré aux premières années la tour, c'est Hermione notre nouvelle préfète.

- Oui, répondit Harry, elle a été nommée hier au soir et JE suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe.

- Harry ! Génial, s'exclama les trois attrapeuses de l'équipe (Angelina, Alicia et Katie) qui l'embrassa sur chacune sur une joue.

C'est alors que Hermione revint avec une petite casse et s'exclama, visiblement jalouse :

- Qu'est ce que vous faites à mon Harrychou ?

- Nous le félicitions d'être notre nouveau capitaine, répondit Katie extrêmement gênée.

- Ah bon ! C'est tout, bon voici les emplois du temps. Une nouveauté, un plan du château avec les salles figurent au dos du parchemin.

Elle donna les emplois du temps à Harry et les autres et ils lurent :

**Lundi :**

08.00 à 09.00 : Divination Professeur Trelawney

09.00 à 12.00 : S.C.M. Professeur Hagrid

14.00 à 15.00 : Divination Professeur Trelawney

15.00 à 16.00 : Potion Professeur Rogue

16.00 à 18.00 : Métamorphose Professeur McGonagall

**Mardi :**

08.00 à 10.00 : D.C.F.M. Professeur Weasley

10.00 à 12.00 : Vol Professeur Bibine

14.00 à 15.00 : Potion Professeur Rogue

15.00 à 16.00 : Enchantement Professeur Flitwick

16.00 à 18.00 : Métamorphose Professeur McGonagall

22.00 à 00.00 : Astronomie Professeur Sinatra

**Mercredi : **

10.00 à 12.00 : D.C.F.M. Professeur Weasley

14.00 à 16.00 : Herbologie Professeur Chourave

16.00 à 18.00 : Métamorphose Professeur McGonagall

21.00 à 22.00 : Histoire de la Magie Professeur Binns

**Jeudi :**

08.00 à 10.00 : Enchantement Professeur Flitwick

10.00 à 12.00 : S.C.M. Professeur Hagrid

14.00 à 15.00 : Potion Professeur Rogue

15.00 à 16.00 : Histoire de la Magie Professeur Binns

16.00 à 18.00 : D.C.F.M. Professeur Weasley

22.00 à 00.00 : Astronomie Professeur Sinatra

**Vendredi : **

10.00 à 11.00 : Divination Professeur Trelawney

11.00 à 12.00 : Potion Professeur Rogue

14.00 à 16.00 : Métamorphose Professeur McGonagall

16.00 à 18.00 : Enchantement Professeur Flitwick

Ils tournèrent l'emploi du temps pour consulter le plan.

- Nous, on en a pas besoin ! s'exclama Harry, ce sont les mêmes salles que les quatre dernières années…

- Tu as raison, dit Hermione, mais les premières et troisièmes années, eux, en ont besoin.

- C'est une très bonne chose, continua Ron, comme ça les petits nouveaux ne nous demanderont pas où sont les salles et ils ne se perdront plus dans les couloirs.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, ils se rendirent à la salle de cours de Madame Weasley qui les attendaient.

- Bonjours mes chéris, lança t-elle à l'entrée des élèves, ne me dites pas que cela fait quatre ans que vous suivez vos cours de D.C.F.M. dans cette salle si sinistre ?

- Si, répondirent l'ensemble des élèves.

- Cette salle à vraiment besoin d'un rafraîchissement, cela ne lui fera pas de mal.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et tourna sur elle-même, toutes les tables et chaises disparurent, Madame Weasley prononça quelques formules incompréhensibles et des tables et fauteuils apparurent. C'était des tables avec des plateaux de marbre blanc et les fauteuils étaient recouverts de velours rouge. Un sublime bureau entièrement de marbre blanc ainsi que un grand fauteuil directorial en velours rouge également.

- Elle est vraiment fortiche … s'exclama Ron.

- Ouais, dit donc, répondit Harry

- Voilà qui est mieux, déclara Madame Weasley, avant toute chose, je tiens à ce que vous m'appeliez Molly et non Professeur Weasley. Ron, tu m'appelles toujours de la même façon, d'autre part, j'attends de vous une bonne conduite, de la discipline et de l'ordre durant mes cours. Je ne tolérerais sous aucun prétexte, un débordement quelconque. Tout élève pris à déranger la leçon sera exclu de la classe pendant une semaine et aura une retenue par-dessus le marché ainsi que tout le travail de la semaine à rattraper. Nous allons pouvoir commencer, ouvrez votre livre « Les différentes créatures que les sorciers doivent se méfier » à la page 187 bis.

Le cours se passa extrêmement bien, Gryffondor reçut vingt points, à la fin du cours Ron alla voir sa mère et lui demanda :

- Maman, Neville voudrait venir visiter la maison après le déjeuner, est ce qu'il peut venir ?

- Bien sûr mon petit chéri, s'exclama t'elle, allez, va à ton prochain cours, sinon tu vas être en retard.

Ils retrouvèrent Hagrid dans le parc où il les attendait :

- Bonjour, dit-il, bienvenue à votre premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques de l'année. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait, le cours va se passer derrière, dans l'enclos.

Ils le suivirent donc à l'arrière de sa cabane où Harry et ses copains découvrirent…

- Des hippogriffes, s'écria Harry.

- Oui, répondit Hagrid, regarde qui est tout au fond.

- Buck, s'exclama Harry, comment est-ce possible ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Hagrid, le Ministère a annulé l'ordre d'exécution.

- C'est très bien, s'exclama Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron et Hermione.

- Bien, reprit Hagrid, vous êtes dix, il y à dix hippogriffes, prenez-en un chacun, vous vous souvenez comment on fait pour s'en approchez ?

- Oui, répondirent les élèves en cœur.

- Très bien, alors allez-y, dit Hagrid en souriant.

On voyait beaucoup plus sa grosse figure, car Hagrid c'était rasé sa barbe et coupé les cheveux. Harry et ses amis trouvés que cela lui allait mieux.

Harry s'approcha de Buck, à peine était t'il arrivé à côté, Buck s'inclina. Il avait reconnu Harry, il se courba encore plus pour permettre à Harry de lui monter sur le dos.

Hagrid s'approcha et s'exclama :

- Buck t'as reconnu ! Il s'adressa ensuite au reste de la , alors montez sur leur dos et , ben, vous volez!Vous pouvez aller partout,mais pas au-delà de la Forêt Interdite et de Pré au Lard. Et pour la prochaine fois, Itinéraire écrit demandé.Allez en route, retour pour 11h45.

- Vous êtes sûr Hagrid ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci.

- Je peux attendre Ron et Hermione ? questionna Harry.

- Oui, si tu veux, reprit Hagrid, je vais leur dire que tu les attends.

Il alla voir Ron et Hermione qui le rejoignit 5 minutes plus tard.

- Alors on va où ? demanda Ron.

- Allons survoler Pré au lard, suggéra Harry.

- Bonne idée, dit Hermione.

- Bien, on se retrouve dans trois minutes au-dessus du grand portail…

- O.K. répondirent ses deux amis

Quelques minutes plus, ils se retrouvèrent au-dessus du grand portail et s'envolèrent en direction de pré au lard, qu'ils survolèrent pendant au moins une heure puis allèrent au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite.

Ils rentrèrent à l'heure que Hagrid leur avait demandé et allèrent manger avec leurs autres de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle , certains avec un peu plus d'appétit que d'autres( Mais calme-toi Ron!).

Après le déjeuner, plusieurs élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor allèrent vers la maison des Weasley, mais Albus Dumbledore alla les voir

- Harry et Hermione, dit-il, pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plait ?

Ils allèrent avec le professeur Dumbledore, jusqu'au château et lui suivirent à travers ses longs couloirs

- Mes enfants, reprit-il, vous arrivez à un âge ou votre corps change beaucoup et vos sentiments ont depuis peu évolués, ce n'est plus de l'amitié entre vous mais de l'amour et…

- Professeur…

- Harry laisse moi finir s'il te plait, donc vous arrivez à un âge ou vous devez savoir certaines choses, alors Madame Pomfresh va vous en parler comme elle en parle à tous les couples qui se sont formé depuis que je suis directeur ici au collège.

- Professeur, s'exclama Hermione, je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire, on sait qu'il faut se protéger, alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je pense bien que vous êtes au courant de la plupart des choses, mais vous devez savoir qu'après quelques mauvaises aventures que j'ai vécu moi-même, j'ai décider de créer ici à Poudlard, des pièces secrètes où les couples peuvent aller quand il le souhaite en dehors des heures de cours, les autres professeurs savent qu'elles existent, mais ils ne savent pas où elles se trouvent…

- Quoi ! s'exclama Harry

- Cela peut paraître étrange, reprit Dumbledore, mais je n'aime pas trop que les élèves sortent dans les couloirs la nuit, de plus ce n'est pas très confortable (il rigola un peu avant de reprendre), Harry, il faut aussi que tu sache, que la pièce de tes parents vient de se rouvrir, alors que lors de leur septième année d'étude, ils m'avaient demander de s'installer à temps complet dans la pièce, au moments des examens, le passage s 'est bloqué, mais il s'est rouvert lorsque tu es rentré au collège et personne, pas même moi y est rentré, toutes leurs affaires sont encore dedans.

Harry et Hermione restèrent à le regarder, bouche bées.

- Fermez donc la bouche, vous allez gober des mouches ! Plaisanta Dumbledore.

Ils rencontrent donc tout l'après midi Madame Pomfresh, vers 18h00, ils sortirent et retrouvèrent Dumbledore à la sortie.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il

Il les dirigea à travers tous les couloirs, jusqu'à un petit corridor près de la tour s'arrêta entre un tableau représentant le château et un grand tissu rouge avec un lion dessus, sortit sa baguette magique et prononça :

- « Ouvratus Jaly »

Une porte dissimulée s'ouvrit sous les yeux émerveillés de Harry et Hermione.

Je vous laisse, à partir de maintenant, ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ne me regarde plus, il y a tout ce qui qu'il faut sur une petite étagère, le petit stock se renouvelle autant de fois que vous vous en servirez, a plus tard.

Il s'en alla les laissant découvrir la pièce.


	8. Chap 7 : La pièce secrète des Potter

**Chapitre sept**

**La pièce secrète des Potter**

Harry et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la pièce et grande fut leur surprise de découvrir un lit totalement défait. Harry ne pouvait s'ôter l'idée de la tête que ses parents avaient batifolés dedans. Hermione, elle s'étonnait de voir la chambre en l'état, alors que les Potter avaient quitté Poudlard voilà maintenant dix neuf ans.

Harry alla ouvrir l'armoire de gauche et découvrit toutes les affaires de son père, robes de sorcier, livres, chaudrons et toutes les petites affaires de magie obligatoire.

- Hermione…viens voir…s'écria Harry

- Quoi…Harry…Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? Demanda Hermione qui avait ouvert la deuxième armoire.

- Toutes les affaires de mon père et toi. Demanda Harry

- Comme toi, mais celle de ta mère, répondit Hermione, tu devrais vendre toutes ses robes, car elles sont vraiment belles.

- Certainement pas, s'exclama Harry, je veux qu'elles reviennent à celle que j'aime, c'est à dire toi…

- Harry…je…ne…peux…pas… balbutia Hermione, c'est…trop…beau… et… elles… sont… à…ta…mère…

- Elle sera fière de savoir que je les offre à l'élue de mon cœur… dit Harry en s'approcha d'elle.

Harry passa sa main sur la joue de sa bien aimée et la descendit jusqu'à sa cuisse tout en l'embrassant. Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Celui-ci souleva Hermione et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il déboutonna la chemise d'Hermione découvrant sa poitrine. Une fois retirée, Hermione retira celle de Harry et y découvrit un torse hyper musclé grâce au Quidditch. Harry prit un malin plaisir à la déshabiller entièrement. Une fois nus, ils firent l'amour puis se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent. À présent ils se connaissaient corps et âmes.

Quand Harry se réveilla, Hermione était allongée sur lui, le dos totalement découvert. Il se sentait comme un homme maintenant, soudain, il aperçut accroché au mur, deux cadres avec des portraits de ses parents. Sa mère lui souriait, tandis que son père lui lever ses pouces. Harry avait l'impression qu'il lui disait : « Bravo mon fils, tu es un homme maintenant, je suis très fier de toi, tu ne faillis pas à la réputation des Potter ». Il fût sortit de ses pensées car Hermione bougea légèrement.

-Harry, dit-elle, je suis heureuse d'être là, avec toi, je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait avec toi, et toi comment te sens-tu ?

- Très bien, répondit-il, je n'ai point honte, je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, Harry Potter je t'aime de tout mon cœur…

Ils s'embrassèrent et se rhabillèrent.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? questionna Harry

- Si, répondit Hermione, je meurs de faim.

Harry regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

- Pas étonnant que nous ayons faim, il est 22h30…

- Quoi, s'écria Hermione, mais tout le repas dans la grande salle à était ramassé, il ne reste plus qu'a allé en cuisine demander quelque chose à manger.

- Allons voir d'abord Dumbledore, dit Harry,

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la gargouille qui donner accès au bureau de Dumbledore et Harry dit :

- Sorbet Citron

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait rien, qu'est ce …

Elle s'interrompit quand la gargouille coulissa laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon, elle comprit que c'était le mot de passe. Ils s'engouffrèrent sur l'escalier qui tourna sur lui-même emportant le couple. Ils arrivèrent devant une grosse porte où se trouvait une plaque indiquant :

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Directeur de l'Ecole Poudlard de Sorcellerie**_

_**Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin**_

_**Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef**_

_**Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers**_

Harry frappa à la porte et entendit :

- Entrez les enfants, entrez

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi de Hermione. Aussitôt Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore tourna et vola au-dessus du couple.

- Bonsoir Fumseck, dit Harry

- Alors tous les deux, vous êtes content, dit Dumbledore, vous avez fait ce que vous vouliez faire, bref, allons manger.

- Comment savez-vous ? demanda Harry

- Je sais qu'après avoir fait… l'amour, dit Dumbledore, on a faim, j'étais pareil et tout le monde aussi, ça creuse…

Il avait dit ça, d'un air triste sur la fin.

- Pourquoi vous êtes triste professeur ? demanda Hermione

- Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, moi aussi, comme vous, j'ai rencontré une fille du nom de Fleurianne, issue d'une famille moldue, et comme vous deux, nous sommes sortis ensemble. A la fin de nos études, nous nous sommes marié et avons eu trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon. Un sorcier du nom de Grindelwald est venu chez moi un soir et a tué ma femme et mes trois enfants. C'est alors que je suis arrivé et nous nous sommes battus en duel. Pour la seule et unique fois de ma vie, j'ai lancé l'Avada Kedavra. J'ai vu alors mon fils aîné, étendu par terre les bras en croix et sa baguette en main, je suppose qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que soit, expliqua Dumbledore les larmes aux yeux, c'est pour cela que les familles des professeurs ainsi que leurs enfants sont à l'étranger.

- Les autres professeurs sont mariés et ont des enfants ? questionna Harry

- Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall avait deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, mais son fils et son mari ont été assassiné par Voldemort. C'était d'ailleurs les premières victimes de Tom. Sa fille par contre travaille avec son mari en Afrique, cela fait six mois qu'ils sont mariés, mais leurs parents ne sont pas au courant, car son mari est Bill Weasley.

- Ah ! s'exclama Harry et Hermione ensemble.

- Les autres vivent à l'étranger, Etats-Unis., France, Allemagne, Irlande, Ecosse…

Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle où il restait trois couverts sur la table des Gryffondor et ils dînèrent. Ensuite, ils se couchèrent tous les deux dans le lit de Harry et refirent l'amour avant de s'endormir, bras dans les bras.

Le lendemain matin, Ron déboula dans la chambre sans frapper et resta bouche bée devant la scène qu'il voyait :

Hermione dormait sur le torse nu de Harry et la couverture lui descendit au milieu des fesses.

- Harry… Hermione… s'exclama Ron.

- On va t'expliquer, Ron, dit Harry en relevant la couverture pour couvrir Hermione

Mais Ron sortit en déclarant :

- Je ne veux rien savoir, vous êtes ensemble, fallait bien que se moment arrive un jour ou l'autre comme tout le monde, au fait dépêchez vous, Maman ne va pas tarder et…

- Oui j'arrive et alors ? Ah ! Oui, je comprends, dit Molly qui venait d'arriver, Ron emmène Ginny au château, s'il te plait.

- Molly, on va vous expliquer, dit Hermione rouge de confusion

Ron sortit avec Ginny et Molly reprit la parole

- Pas la peine de m'expliquer, tout le monde passe par-là un jour ou l'autre, et aujourd'hui c'est votre tour, Dumbledore m'avait dit qu'il vous montrerait la pièce secrète, alors je ne suis qu'à moitié surprise. Alors vous êtes heureux maintenant ?

- Euh… Oui… Molly, répondirent Harry et Hermione.

- Bien, moi aussi alors, je vous laisse, les cours débutent dans trente minutes, dépêchez vous.

Elle quitta la pièce en fermant la porte.

- Euh… Harry, demanda Hermione, tu crois que tous les professeurs vont être au courant ?

- J'espère que non, répondit Harry, imagine Rogue et les autres, et les élèves, Neville et tous.

- Tu as honte ? demanda Hermione

- Non, répondit Harry en l'embrassant

- En parlant de Neville, il sort avec Ginny depuis la fin du bal l'année dernière

- QUOI, s'écria Harry qui était en train de s'habiller.

- Oui, elle me l'a avoué après que je les ai surpris dans un coin près de la Tour Gryffondor, après que Krum eut essayé de me viol…euh…de m'embrasser, bafouilla Hermione.

- Krum à essayer de te violer, s'écria Harry hors de lui

- Oui, murmura Hermione les larmes aux yeux, quand je suis allée aux toilettes après le bal, il m'a suivi, il m'a plaqué le long des lavabos et il a soulevé ma robe et… pleura Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de Harry qui lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer, et il a essayé de baisser ma culotte, j'ai senti quelque chose de dur quand il a voulu me la baisser, mais j'ai penser très fort," le faire voler à travers la pièce "et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Il été projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce et je lui ai mis un coup de pied dans les… Tu m'as compris ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? En plus à la fin de l'année, il a demandé à te parler et tu es allée le voir.

- Je ne voulais pas trop en parler, j'avais honte, dit Hermione, il m'a expliqué qu'à Dumstrang, il y a Bal tous les Mardis et Samedis, et que lorsque leurs cavalières allait dans les toilettes, leur cavalier les violaient. Cela m'a choqué et il m'a dit que si elles refusaient, elles étaient jetés nues dans un cachot toute la nuit et que le lendemain, on les attachait, debout contre un poteau, nues, dans leur salle à manger et qu'elles étaient fouettés sans pitié…

- QUOI ! S'écria Harry, et le Ministère ne dit rien ?

- Ce n'est pas le même Ministère de la Magie, attends ce n'est pas tout, après il l'emmène dans une salle, et tous les garçons de sa la maison la viole, après ce traitement de choc, elles acceptent.

- Tu m'étonnes, dit Harry

- T'as vu l'heure, les cours commence dans trois minutes, s'exclama Hermione, prenons le portoloin.

Ils le prirent et atterrissement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Oups ! s'exclama celle-ci, le mot de passe

- Désolé on ne rentre pas, s'exclama Harry, on va en cours.

Ils arrivèrent, juste avant que la porte ne se referme et allèrent s'asseoir près de Ron.

La journée se passa sans encombre jusqu'au soir ou Molly leur appris une très mauvaise nouvelle :

Trois filles du collège ont disparus, dont Ginny.

Elle éclata en sanglots.


	9. Chap 8 : Le mystère plane

**Chapitre huit**

**Le mystère plane**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Ginny et les autres filles avaient disparu. Molly était incapable de se calmer, elle criait haut et fort à qui voulait entendre qu'elle se calmerait quand sa fille lui serait rendue.

Albus Dumbledore était sous le choc lui aussi, il avait l'impression de revivre un début d'année comme il y a trois ans, lorsque la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte.

Harry et Hermione étaient beaucoup avec Ron qui était aussi effondré que ses parents, Bill et Charlie qui était rentré avec sa femme, la fille de McGonagall. La nouvelle du mariage ne semblait enchanter personne. Ils avaient décidé de l'annoncer eux-mêmes à leurs parents respectifs. Neville, lui aussi, avait beaucoup de mal avec la disparition de sa Ginny, il passait beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie.

Au bout d'une semaine, Harry rêva de Malefoy et de son père qui étaient au service de Voldemort. Il réveilla Hermione qui était blottie contre lui.

- Mione, c'est Malefoy, dit-il. Réfléchis, trois filles, une de chaque maisons sauf celle de Serpentard. Toutes de la racaille, d'après les termes de Malefoy. Rappelle toi ses paroles:« les Serpentard ne sont pas de la racaille.» Et Malefoy veut nous faire avaler qu'il est à l'hôpital ! Juste au moment où j'ai rêvé. En plus, ma cicatrice m'a fait mal et a saigné, regarde l'oreiller et ta nuisette, il y a des taches de sang.

- Tu as raison mon chéri, dit-elle, il faut tout de suite réveiller Molly et filer à l'infirmerie pour…

- Non, Mione, s'exclama Harry, on en parlera à Dumbledore tout à l'heure, si Arthur le sait, il va foncer là-bas et si Voldemort s'y trouve également, Arthur se fera tuer.

- Oui, dit Hermione, quelle heure est-il ?

- 5h30, répondit Harry, qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire pour faire passer le temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione

- Moi je sais, dit Harry en l'embrassant voracement

Harry et Hermione s'embrassèrent, Harry lui retira sa nuisette, Hermione frémit sous les caresses du survivant, il prit tout un malin plaisir à lui retirer sa culotte, elle était à présent nue devant lui, dans la lumière du croisant de lune, il se mit en boxer s'approcha, et l'embrassa. Il l'observa, en lui murmurant : 

- Tu es belle, et je t'aime

Il reprit de caresser son corps, en suivant la courbe des jambes, la caressa plus intimement, il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit, mais, Hermione se dit qu'il avait assez eu le dessus, et se mit sur lui, elle étouffa un cri dans plaisir dans son cou. Ils firent une nouvelle fois l'amour passionnément dans l'aube grandissante.

Il était 7h00 lorsque les deux tourtereaux se rendirent à la grande salle main dans la main. Tous les Weasley dormaient encore.

- Regarde Mione, s'exclama Harry, il neige.

En effet, la neige de décembre était tombée durant la nuit et tout le parc ainsi que le château était sous la neige.

Ils trouvèrent 3 élèves dans la grande salle ainsi que Dumbledore qui discutait avec Rogue, qui était présent ce jour là.

- Euh… Professeur Dumbledore, demanda Harry, pouvons-nous vous parler en privé s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, dit-il, Severus on reprendra cette discussion forte intéressante plus tard. Suivez-moi les enfants.

Harry et Hermione le suivirent dans la petite salle où les champions du Tournoi des trois sorciers s'étaient réunis après que la Coupe de Feu les ai désignés.

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler tous les deux ? demanda Dumbledore.

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit, et ma cicatrice s'est mise à saigner et m'a fait mal.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois ? dit Dumbledore

- Non, répondit Harry, mais j'ai rêvé de la famille Malefoy. Malefoy père et fils détenaient Ginny et les autres. Ce qui n'est pas un hasard car Malefoy a dit à plusieurs reprises que tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient des racailles sauf les Serpentard et qu'aucune fille de cette maison n'a disparu. De plus, lorsque ma cicatrice me fait mal, c'est quand Voldemort fait quelque chose de mal et Drago aurait du revenir depuis longtemps.

- Tu as raison, dit Dumbledore n'en parlez à personne, je m'en occupe. Allez prendre votre petit déjeuner.

- D'accord, répondirent le couple.

Ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner avec leurs collègues de Gryffondor.


	10. Arrêt de publication

Bonjour à tous,

Un petit message pour vous informer que j'arrête la publication de cette fic, non pas que je l'abandonne, mais j'ai décider de publier cette fic dans sa version originale, avec des scènes de sexe, le language de jeunes, bref un language bien cru…

Je vous invite donc à aller lire **« Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix » by Axel VO** dans mes histoires.

N'hésitez pas à commenté.

A bientôt.

Axel.


End file.
